Aventuras en veracruz
by Gael-ico
Summary: Al fin los chavales de yugioh se fueron pa veracruz mexico! y no se preocupen k esto no es yaoi es yuri..........pero en el primer capi no hay asi k acepto sugerencias y sus hermosos reviews
1. Kiero mi mojarrita

-----------ºººººººººAventuras En Veracruzººººººººº-----------  
  
KH:Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa como estan???espero bien....bueno sean bienvenidos a mi segundo, si como oyeron segundo fic, este esta dedicado a....YU-GI-OH!.....disfrutenlo y dejen reviews  
  
Seto:Olle espera k no vas a decir k nosotros no somos tuyos y k solo nos usas para tu bienestar personal???????  
  
KH:Pa' k decirlo si ya lo estas diciendo tu  
  
Seto: Abusador ¡¡  
  
KH:Ha solo una cosa mas........este es un fict lemon/yuri xk es injusto k aya tanto yaoi no creen??  
  
Todos(los chicos de yugioh):Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii al fin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey:Pero si le pasa algo a serenity te mato entiendes eso!!!!!!!!!!  
  
KH: Si no le hago nada....................................ya k eso seria mucho dolor para mi alma ¡¡  
  
Arrancamos con!!!!!: Aventuras en Veracruz!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bueno antes k nada y sobre todas las cosas la lista de las cosas raras k pongo  
  
Pensamientos   
  
KH:Mis estupidos comentarios XD  
  
Lo k yo pienso   
  
Lo k hacen   
  
¬ , ¬¬, , etc... mis tontas caritas   
  
(Comentarios o aclaraciones)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Cap. 1. Kiero una mojarrita ( no se me ocurrio otra cosa XD)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Nuestros keridos amigos de la ciudad dominio estaban en su primer dia de vacaciones malditos y no sabian k hacer, pues les dirieron 3 meses de vacaciones malditos infelises los odio y como era logico estos cuates no sabian a donde ir............ asi k decidieron tomar accion aja, si, como no y fueron al aeropuerto mas cercano.  
  
Tea: Oigan para k vinimos al aeropuerto?? dijoo tea con gran duda Aja si como no   
  
Yugi: Pk el narrador nos obligo a venir ¡¡  
  
KH:Oigan dejen de estar hablando sobre mi y vuelvan a la charla k les escribi o llamo a barney para k les lea el libro de Salinas (un presidente mexico, el mas rata de todos )  
  
Tea:Bueno ya k caracter te cargas, bueno chicos y ya decidieron k destino escoger??  
  
Yami: Yo kiero ir a Hawai   
  
Joey: Yo a Florida   
  
Tristan: Alemania   
  
Serenity: Canada nn  
  
Mai: K les parece Tokyo??  
  
Todos: ¬¬ mmm........ y a esta k le pasa si estan en tokyo   
  
Bakura: Nueva zelandia, dicen k hay un buen espectalo nocturno   
  
Yugi: Brasil, ya esta el carnaval, wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii   
  
Ryo: Veracruz, ahi madre!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea: Bueno lo someteremos a la suerte, segun el papelito k salga, ha ese destino iremos esta bien??  
  
Todos(menos tea XD):Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
Ya con todo y un sombrero no me pregunten de donde lo sacaron con los papelitos de los destinos, prosedieron a sacar un papelito.  
  
Tea: Bueno el destino al k iremos es................k pu7 m¡r3 dice aki!!!!!!  
  
Ryo: Presta yo lo leo ¬¬ tarada....... y el destino ganador es, ni mas, ni menos k....................  
  
Todos:Ya dinos y no le hagas al p¡nh3 cuento  
  
Joey:Olle mamacita no kieres viajar conmigo este liga x donde sea XD   
  
En eso joey recibe de parte de una hermosa joven tremendo madrazo (golpe) k lo manda al infinito y mas aya........ exclamando unas simpaticas palabras.  
  
Joey: He sido vencido otra vez!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Si ya se k me lo fusile (tomar de algun programa/copiar) pero k mas da es gracioso no???de vuelta con lo del viaje.....alguien me puede decir xk joey nunca presta atencion......bueno eso k importa XD  
  
Ryo: Y el ganador es............ Veracruz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Todos:Haaaaaaaaa.................óò  
  
Serenity: Viva vamos a ir a mexico!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tristan: Pero serenity nosotros no sabemos español y no conocemos como es mexico entiende como le haremos??  
  
Serenity: Eso no es problema si me las arreglo kon kamui , verdad amorcito  
  
KH:Siiiiiiiiiiiiii, lo k digas Serenity mi ama y señora ¬   
  
Serenity:K bueno A este lo traigo lokito   
  
Ya despues de k me hecieron enseñarles español k, kreian k les haria hablar magicamente español , no!!!! les di clases a estos tipos, menos a serenity ¬ estos cuates se fueron ha comprar los boletos k no estaban nada baratos   
  
Tea:Como k 100,000 yenes x un boleto de segunda a mexico!!!!!y tenemos k tomar otra vehiculo para llegar a nuestro destino eso es un robo maldita!!!!!!  
  
La chica de curvas pronunciadas y faldita corta seguros de k no son operadas?? se le avento a la vendedora de boletos al cuello y la apreto tan fuerte k en menos de 5 segundos y estaba morada x la falta de aire pobre, deberian ver como kedo despues XD pero antes de k la chica se pusiera de mas colores y tea tambien las separaron y decidieron pagar los costosos boletos   
  
Serenity:Olle kami me pagas mi boleto si   
  
KH:Claro, mira k nos iremos en primera clase tu y yo solitos xD es baba   
  
Serenity: Arigato   
  
Despues de k serenity me confio nustros boletos y los demas chicos ya los tenian nos decidimos a tomar el avion mientras k yo estaba pensando cosas........no tan santas ..........pero bueno cual fue nuestra sorpresa al encontarnos kon k los demas chicos se estaban peleando k raro para ir al lado de tea k desesperados Tea: k insinuas?? ¬¬ KH: Nada, nada, mejor sigamos con el fict   
  
Duke:Ha no eso si k no yo kiero ir al lado de una mujer para estar mejor  
  
Tristan:K no yo no kiero estar solo ahi atras ademas tu casi no diste dinero  
  
Duke: K no di, pero mira si di mas k tu maldito infeliz!!!!!!  
  
Tristan: K acaso kieres pelear!!!!  
  
Tea:Olle tristan no vas a estar solo, vas a estar con bakura   
  
Tristan:Cierto, se me habia olvidado bakura....Olle bakura trajiste las peliculas k te pedi??  
  
Bakura:Las hentai, si claro k las traje   
  
Yugi:Pervertidos ¬¬  
  
Yami:Olle bakura prestame unas no   
  
Bakura: Oigan, y ryo, a donde se fue??  
  
Tristan:Dejalo se fue de colon con los de primera clase uu  
  
Mientras tanto en la parte de primera clase yo pensaba como, si exacto, como declararmele a serenity, es k vieran k es un cuerote (pos k tiene buen cuerpo ) y no mas ahi si le entro   
  
Ryo: Muaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja Ya conocen su risa de psicopata xD al fin me cole con los de la primera clase , heee???espera ese no es Kamui?? con serenity??.......O.o ese tipo si k no pierde el tiempo.... bueno me kedare un rato a expiar jejeje maldito enfermo no te atrevas ryo:pero si tu lo escribiste aki lo dice kh: ¬¬ ya modificare eso ya veras maldito infeliz   
  
To Be Continued ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Mas notas sin importancia pero de todos modos leanla: Holaaaaaaa este es mi segundo fict y el primero de yugi, intente hacerlo comico pero.... casi no me sale natural........pero bueno se aceptan sugerencias y reviews de todo tipo y si kieren k pase algo en la trama o kieren aparecer solo diganmelo dandome una pekeña descripcion sulla .  
  
Mata Ne!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Lo k hize con la Wheeler

-----------ºººººººººAventuras En Veracruzººººººººº-----------  
  
KH:Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aki estoy de nuevo y solo para poner el segundo capitulo y decir una cosa..ff.net es una mmd ya k en el fic anterior no puede poner la mayoria de mis caritas simpaticonas y los simbolos de comentarios y aclaraciones asi k los he decidido cambiar y x razonez de fuerza mayor { Lease hueva,flojera, como kieran decirleXD } no lo volvere a madificar!!!, x cierto hasta k haga el cuarto capi de este fict hare el kinto capi de mi fic de X-1999, "Recuerdos", y asi levare los dos ficts a la vez y ahorrarme tiempo nn  
  
Yugi:Olle espera k no vas a decir k nosotros no somos tuyos y k nos tienes trabajando y sin paga alguna, aparte de vivir en condiciones insalubres!!!!!!!???????  
  
KH:Lo agarra x detras y le pone una navaja en el cuelloTu lo vuelvez ha decir y te silencio entiendes n n  
  
Yugi: S....si ¡ ¡  
  
KH: ha eso me recuerda k ya tengo dos nuevos ejemplares para mi colleccion de cuchillos y estoy muy feliz ademas de k he aprendido ha hacer un nuevo platillo "Salmon con jitomate" no me keda muy bien k digamos pero si me sale rico si ustedes kieren un poco solo diganme y se los mando x paketeria XD  
  
Arrancamos con!!!!!: Aventuras en Veracruz!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bueno antes k nada y sobre todas las cosas la lista de las cosas raras k pongo  
  
{ Pensamientos }  
  
KH:Mis estupidos comentarios XD  
  
Lo k yo pienso Lo k hacen   
  
(Comentarios o aclaraciones)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Cap. 2. Lo k hice con la wheeler  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Como sabran el lunatico roba tumbas, este digo ryo jeje n-n estaba espiendome en la primera clase, mientras "YO" me la pasaba super bien con serenity, claro k como no es un avion privado pero si muy espacioso en la primera clase con decirles k cada dos acientos era como un cuarto, como los cuartos de los trenes n-n y bueno no se como me vio el infeliz de ryo pero eso ya lo arreglare en su momento n-n  
  
Ryo: { jajaja me voy a ir con esos dos para k no hagan nada malo }  
  
KH: Serenity kieres algo??  
  
Serenity: no gracias, olle dime como es veracruz n-n  
  
Kh:como es veracruz......bueno eso si es una buena pregunta......como puede ser veracruz.......pues te digo tenemos una enorme costa k mas bien es golfo al lado de todo el estado, varios hoteles y somos muy "calidos" me rasco la nuca  
  
Serenity: en serio son "calidos"??? podrias enseñarme k tan "calidos" eres nn  
  
KH:claro, tu solo acuestate y relajate n n  
  
.................................-------------------------------------- ......................................  
  
Mientras tanto nuestros heroes secundarios osea los amigos de serenity estaban peleando de k pelicula le iban a pedir a la azafata k pusira, si las peliculas k tristan le pidio a bakura o la multi aclamada ganadora del oscar a mejor pelicula animada k le gano a disney.......El vieja de chihiro no me acuerdo del nombre en japo .   
  
Tristan:Tea somos mayoria asi k veremos las peliculas hentai!!!!!  
  
Tea: k sean mayoria no les da derecho a poner esas porkerias toma en kuenta k no somos los unicos en segunda clase!!!!  
  
Yami: este Tea........somos los unicos en segunda clase ¬¬ señalando a todos los asientos  
  
Tea: da igual ademas no se come se pongan despues de ver esa pelicula y me kieran hacer cosas "raras" .  
  
Bakura: Tea a ti ni kien te toke ¬¬ ademas k kieres k te mandemos a primera clase???  
  
Todos(menos tea): siiiiiii.........xk notea vete a primera clase!!!!!!  
  
Tea: bueno si no me kieren aki........me voy con kamui =P Sale de la sala de segunda clase  
  
------------------------...................................................- ---------------------------  
  
Ryo: perfecto desde aki podre oir lo k hacen kamui y serenity dice a lado de la puerta de los dos chicos  
  
Se escucha el sonido de una guitarra muy bien tocada, y a alguien cantando en forma de versos, claro k tiene una muy buena voz.  
  
Serenity: ha si asi, mas rapido, mas rapido, hooo kamui eres exelente  
  
KH: tu crees??? pero si apenas empieso n-n  
  
Serenity: o pues dame todo lo k sabes!!!!!  
  
Ryo: O.o............k cr¡0s hacen esos dos.........sera lo k yo creo k es o.O  
  
Tea: Ryo k haces abajo de esa puerta!!!!!! grito lo mas fuerte k pudo Pues se le acabaron los pulmonesXD  
  
Ryo: sssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhh...........callate k no me dejas oir lo k hacen kamui y serenity, kieres escuchar??  
  
Tea:bueno ya k mas da, no tengo nada k hacer se agacha y pone su oido en la puerta para poder escuchar  
  
Serenity: wooooow kamui no sabia k eras capaz de eso......sigue sigue asi....ha.........ha...haaa kamui!!!! nadie me habia echo algo asi  
  
Kamui:claro ya k yo soy un experto para esto ;-)  
  
Tea: Habre la puerta basta ya malditos pervertidos dejen de hacer "eso"!!!  
  
Kh y Serenity: heeeeeeeeeeee!!!???  
  
Tea: este..........oigan k no estaban haciendo "eso" ºº  
  
KH: no, jajajajaja nn, solo le estaba tocando unos decimos a serenity (canciones de diez estrofas con son jarocho(jorocho=veracruzano))  
  
--------Mientras tanto con los otros sujetos k tambien estan este fict------ ---  
  
Bakura: genial al fin la parte buena!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tristan: no mm3s wey tienes de estos videos y nunca me dijiste  
  
Bakura: nunca preguntaste n-n  
  
Yami:Cuanto x todas tus peliculas bakura!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi y May:bola pervertidos ¬¬  
  
Bakura: pero bien k la estas disfrutando yugi le dice mientras le señala entre sus piernas(las de yugi, he?)  
  
Yugi: heeeeeeee.......... ºº no estas ekivocado!!!!!!  
  
Bakura:haaa da igual..... bueno yami x las peliculas serian como unos 10.000 yenes nn  
  
Yami:k!!!!!!!!!!!pero si solo son 50 peliculas  
  
Bakura: te las estoy dando mas baratas de lo k me costaron ¬¬  
  
Yami: yugi prestame dinero ¡ ¡  
  
Yugi: si es para comprar cochinadas ni loco!!!  
  
Yami: pero yugi es para la educacion de los niños de la calle T.T  
  
Yugi: en serio es para la educacion para los niños de la calle T-T  
  
Yami: si para educacion sexual, y como yo soy un niño de la calle se pone unos arapos todos sucios y viejos  
  
Yugi: olvidale yami ¬¬  
  
------------------------------------------ .......................................  
  
De nuevo en primera clase con los enfermos de tea y ryo  
  
KH:oigan xk se kedaron con nosotros en vez de estar en segunda clase??  
  
Tea: bueno mira lo k pasa es k, los chicos se pusieron ha estar biendo peliculas hentai y yo no keria ver esas cochinas  
  
Ryo: peliculas hentai!!!! Sayonara los veo cuando aterrize el avion!!!!!  
  
Todos(los tres k kedamos XD): ¬¬, pervertido  
  
Tea: este...........me permiten voy al tocador nn  
  
KH y serenity: claro ve n-n si dejanos solo maldita p3rr  
  
Tea se dirigio al baño de la primera clase, era incrieble k tubiertan una banca de espera,pues para esperar, vdd?? pero como ella era tan desesperada se metio al primer cubiculo k vio sin notar k decia "in" (esa ocupado)y se sento y dejo salir todo su ser, pero al poco siento algo caliente en su parte trasera y luega fue empujada al piso donde termino liberando todo su ser.  
  
¿?:olle estupida k haces ya me orinaste toda!!!!  
  
Tea: haaa perdona no fue mi intencion es k y...  
  
¿?: nada de k yo no era mi intencion!!!!!!!ahora si me hiciste enojar me las vas a pagar!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea: es......este.........k!!!!!!!!  
  
¿?: MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA(risa psicopata estilo mariku), yo y mi pistola de barril de seis tiros nos llevamos muy bien, pero tu no nos caes bien!!!!!{dice mientras le apunta con la pastola a la linia abajo de si cinturaKh: jajajajajajajajajajajaja muere tea jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja Tea:si muero te voy a jalar las patas en la noche ¬¬)}  
  
To Be Continuedººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Mas notas mias XD: bueno para empezar woooow cuatro reviews eso es genial jamas pense tener tantos.......... yo pensaba k solo iba a tener 0 reviews T.T pero gracias a los k escribieron, bueno ahora a contestar reviews con ayuda de....cha cha cha channnnnn(sonido barato de pelicula mexicana de los 50) Joey Wheeler mi cuñao, asi k denle un fuerte aplauso!!!! cri cri cri cri(sonido de grillos baratos xD)haaaa..........k publico mas entusiasta ¬¬  
  
Joey: y bueno k kieres k haga gane un torneo, coketee con las chicas del publico, detenga al mal, molestar a tristan nn  
  
KH:no nada de eso, solo kiero k contestes los reviews nn  
  
Joey: bueno, ¬¬ k mas da, buenooooooooooo aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarraaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnccccccccccccccaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmm mooooooooooooooooossssss  
  
Hik-Remi:Hoooooooooooooollllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas k weno k te gusto la historia si para eso es, segun kamui ¬¬,xk yo mas bien lo veo como un degenere para andar con mi hermana ¬¬, y bueno kamu ya te metio, pero no sabes como kien, pero ya lo adivinaras nn, y si kieres andar con yami kitaselo a yugi  
  
KaibaShirou:Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii mexicans to the atak!!!!!!!!bueno el despapaye o des madre como le kieras decir empezara despues de bajar del avion, por k, no se, preguntale a Kamui eso no es mi problema, mi unico problema es k le koketee a mi hermana!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mely y Kat: el duo dinamico!!!!!!este digo.........mis persianas!!!!digo paisanas nn pues mira k el tal kamui ese me tiene k tratar bien xk si no le digo a serenity lo malo k es KH:maldito ¬¬ Joey: perdon k dijiste KH: na nada cuñao sigo respondiendo Joey:asi me gusta kami, bueno ya sabes k me tiene k tratar bien, pero dime yo si lo puedo molestar??  
  
Kh:bueno eso es todo x este capi espero les aya gustado nn  
  
Sayonara!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. No me acuerdo del titulo T T

-----------ºººººººººAventuras En Veracruzººººººººº-----------  
  
KH:Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa n-n bueno tercer capitulo, tercera estupides, las mismas mamadas xDDDDDDD bueno fui obligado ha hacer este capi (estaba entre mori o morir) y pues hize este capi, bueno desde aki voy a poner warnings en las escenas no aptas para menores(miren kien lo dice, he??) y bueno tambien nos vajaremos de avion y aremos de las nuestras en el aeropuerto n-n asi k espero les guste n-n  
  
Tea:Olle alto ahi bombom bombom, mira k hacer k esta preciosidad tenga k hacer una escena yuri con una de esas tipas es injusto, primero me orino de una tal HIK-REMI, esta me kiere matar por sepa su amdre k, y tu aparte kieres k me ponga ha hacer un yuri lemon con sepa kien!!!!  
  
KH:Agarro una bolsita de "te", y le prende fuegodecias algo te??  
  
Yugi: haaa.....este........no claro k no, jiji n-n  
  
KH:Asi me gusta n.n, x cierto perdonden las estupideses aki escritas, pero bueno eso es lo de menos aki viene algo mas importante aun, x motivo de tener examenes durante estas tres semanas(parciales y bimestrales) no voy a poder actualizar el fic, asi k a mis unicas lectoras lo siento, pero, no voy a actualizae en mucho tiempo T.T  
  
Bueno dejandonos de estupideses solo me falta decir, empesamos con!!!!: Aventuras en Veracruz!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bueno antes k nada y sobre todas las cosas la lista de las cosas raras k pongo  
  
{ Pensamientos }  
  
KH:Mis estupidos comentarios XD  
  
Lo k yo pienso Lo k hacen   
  
(Comentarios o aclaraciones)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Cap. 3. Desmadroso aeropuerto  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
En donde nos kedamos en el capi pasado, asi k estaban amenasando a la te de muerte,Tea:no me digas te kam ¬¬,KH:pues asi te dicen todos asi k no te pelees conmigo n-n, bueno volviendo al tema, la misteriosa persona indignada por los tes de la tea, estaba dispuesta a matarla, pero, tengo k joder a alguien asi k la tea no puede morir asi k veamos k paso con ellas dos n-n  
  
Tea: po....por .....por favor piedad, solo tengo 16 años y unas exelentes tetas k mostar al mundoaun cundo esta a punto de morir no se le kita lo perra  
  
¿?: pues me importa un pepino tu situacion, asi k di adios a este mundo, muajajajajajajajajajajajajaja(atra vez la risa psicopata de mariku)  
  
Tea: nooooooooooooooooo T.T, al menois concedeme un ultimo deseo  
  
¿?:bueno pero k sea rapido ¬¬  
  
Tea: me puedes desir el nombre de mi asesina??Tea: kam xk me iziste pedir ese deseo??,KH: pues para k supieran kien es hik te taradaTEA:ha gracias n- n,KH: de nada,Tea:un momento akien le dices te tarada  
  
¿?:haaaa........bueno k mas da, mi nombre es el mejor de todos, mi nombre es, ¡Hik!  
  
Tea:salud n-n  
  
...................................------------------------------------ ............................  
  
Y mientras tanto los pervertidos de atras, este digo todos menos may y yugi k estan hablando atras de cosas un poco mas serias n-n, por sierto amantes de ryo, el todavia no llega asi k dudo aparesca en este capi asi k perdonenme kieres  
  
May:hooooo yugi, no puedo creer k asi de grand lo tengas  
  
yugi: si vdd, yo tampoco pense k feura tan grande, me impresiona, pero el abuelo ma ayudo a tenerlo asi, y luego entre los dos nos divertimos con el n-n  
  
May:olle pues yo tambien me kiero divertir en el puedo hacerlo algun dia??  
  
Yugi:claro puedes ir todos los dias a mi casa ajugar con el, asi nos divertiremos los dos n-n  
  
May: olle y cuanto te costo el tobagan ??  
  
Yugi: pues como unos 5 mil yenes n-n  
  
Tristan:callense k no nos dejan oir la pelicula  
  
Pelicula(xDDDDDDD):haaaa......hahahahaaaaa.....si.....hoooo........moteuchi. ...metemela toda....haaaa  
  
May y Yugi: pervertidos degenerados  
  
Ryo(si llego xDDDD):Muchachos pongan de nuevo las peliculas k me las perdi!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura:tarde ryo mejor ponte a ver la mitad k ya nadamas le kedan como 40 minutos  
  
Ryo:shit!!!!  
  
Yami:este.......esperen k voy a miar-bolito de primera clase  
  
Todos(menos yugi y may):shhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Yamisalio de puntitas para no hacer ruido y no ser linchado por los presentes, salio de la segunda clase y entro al baño de primera clase, solo k el tipo tenia otros planes, era echarse a una de las mujeres del baño de primera clase, pero cual fue su sorpresa, primero k alguien estaba tirada en el piso desnuda, segunda k alguien estaba enfrente de ella, y tercero k eran mujeres  
  
Yami:haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa YURIS en el avion!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea:yami!!!!!salvame!!!!!  
  
HIK:YAMI!!!!!!!!!!{el arma de esta se dispara y keda entre las piernas de tea ,KH:por k no la mataron T.T Tea:CALLATE!!!!}  
  
Yami:este.........mejor me voy ahi las dejo n-n  
  
HIK:yami esperame voy detras de ti!!!!!!  
  
K le pasara a hil, kien sabe, bueno solo sabemos k el disparo de hik se extreyo en el piso, pero como la bala es mas resistente, izo un oyo en el fragil avion y la bala se extrello en el tank de combustible, lo k si puede causar la muerte de la tea, Tea:K traes por kerer matarme, KH: no te kiero matar solo te kiero ver sufrir un poco n-n, y ueno despues de k tea termino de vestirse empeso a oir un ruido extraño,despues el baño se prendio en fuego,(causa del disparo de may) pero como alguien tiene k salvar a l tea ¬¬  
  
Tea:auuuuuuuuuuuuuxiiiiiiiiiiillllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiooooooooo!!!!!!ahora kien podra ayudarme!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CH:Yoooooooooooooooo!!!!El chapulin colorado!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Acto seguido el anciano disfrasado de super heroe y con su martillo de plastico salvo a la tea y arreglo el avion con su super martillo.....asi k digan lo k digan la maldita se salvo ¬¬  
  
.....................................................{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{ {{{{{{{{{{{  
  
May:ha yu...........(le dieron ganas de hacer ya saben k, y por eso el espacio de tiempo)gi........me permites ahora regreso n-n  
  
Yugi:claro may te espero aki con los pervertidos¬¬  
  
May salio de la segunda clase, ya k ha ella nunca le habian gustado esos baños, y se dirigo a los de primera clase, pero no era para hacer sus necesidades, no, no hera para eso, si no para saciar una necesidad k le habia dejado la pelicula,pues se salio de ahi para k no la olleran........y al entrar al baño de la primera clase, cual fue su sorpresa, encontarse a una joven desnuda de buen cuerpo tirada ante ella como si se le estubiera "ofreciendo" asi k sin mas pensarlo se agacho asia ella.........  
  
------Warning!!!!!!!!!sex sex and more sex.....cambien sex x yuri okas n-n-- ---  
  
May:(con un tono de voz......algo exitada)tea......k buen cuerpo tienes  
  
Teaintentando taparseaja si como nohaaaa may........ha bueno....gracias n-n  
  
May:(con mirada de pervertida){agarra a tea de los pezones y los empiesa a apretar}hooo tea k ricas tetas tines......me dejarias mamartelas???  
  
Tea:haaa........may pero k cosas haces y dices!!!!!  
  
May:hay tea no seas asi k tienes unas muy ricas tetillas{May empiesa a lamer las tetas de tea, y con sus dedos, empeso a acariciar la vagina de tea}  
  
Tea gemia de placer el sentir los lenguetazos y las caricias de may,ella nunca habia sentido eso, despues de andar con tantos chicos ninguno le hacia sentir lo k may le hacia setir a ella,esas deliciosas caricias.......entonces comprendio k su verdadera felicidad no son los chicos si no las chicas.....se dejo llevar por may, kien lo hacia muy bien......empeso mamandole las tetas a tea, luego acaricio su vagina......asi estuvo un rato......luego empeso a desnudar a tea....esta hizo lo mismo con may...pero de una foema mas sexy.....disfrutando cada prenda k le kitaba, la falda....esa tardo muy poco pero la disfruto mucho...oler por encime de ella la vagina de may le encanto a tea.  
  
Luego el saco y la camisa........hay kiso tardarse para jugar con las enormes bolas de may....el tamaño era increible......y el aroma k despleaban le encantaba...las manoseo un poco......luego las beso y mamo por encime del brasier.......despues la ropa interior.....en esta parte si se tomo su tiempo ya k pasaba sus dedos por las panties de may...o besaba la parte pubica de esta...  
  
---------End of WARNING--------------------------------------  
  
En primera clase  
  
Pzzzz........Señores pasajeros, se les avisa k estamos por llegar......les pedimos dejen sus hacientos y se preparen para bajar del avion....pzzz  
  
KH:wiiiiiiiiiii al fin nos vamos ha bajar en veracruz, exelente no crees serenity  
  
Serenity:zzzzzzzzzzzzzzesta profundamente dormida  
  
KH:hay serenity.........mejor no te despierto y te cargoLe pone una mano debajo del trasero y otra detras de la espalda y la alza hooo esta suavecitame pongo rojo  
  
May y Tea:hayyy demonios ya hay k bajarnos T.T  
  
Los pervertidos de la segunda clase:oigan solo x eso cortan nustras peliculas!!!!  
  
Yugi:Siiiiiiiii alfin nos bajaremos  
  
Ya todos abajo.....y unos con unos fachas(cuando digo unos me refieroa todos los pervertidos y a may y tea)(fachas=condiciones fisicas o de vestimenta) pero weno al fin pudimos bajar al aeropuerto.......tristan, joey yami y ryo se pusieron a jugar futbol ahi dentro del aeropuertio y rompieron tres masetas y nosotros nos pusimos a buscar un transporte economico y con clima para k no sintieran el calor del lugar.  
  
To Be Continued-------------------  
  
KH:bueno este es mi primer principio de yuri.......me imaginaba k deberia ser igual k un yaoi pero weno.........no es lo mismo T.T el yaoi es sencible y tierno........el yuri es pner a dos viejas a coger sin el menor motivo.......esto sera un grave problema para mi T.T si alguien me puede ayudar con el yuri se lo agradesere infinitamente.  
  
Y ahora vamos a responder reviews n-n y en este capi tendremos a un protagonista diferente........en esta ocacion sera.......YUGI MOTO (admiradoras:Yugi papacito!!!!!pedaso de hombre!!!!!cachito de cielo!!!!apachurro!!!!!) haaaa este........yugi ya comprendio, verdad yugi n-n  
  
Yugi: si n-n y gracias chicas n-n y bueno kam de kienes vamos a contestar reviews ahora???  
  
KH:pues de las k nos escribieron asi k ponte las pilas para contestar!!!  
  
Yugi:weno......y ahora arrancamos!!!!!!!!!  
  
KaibaShirou:Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa dormlona n-n k weno k hayas dormido bien ya k el ser humano necesita dormir para crecer, y k weno k te gusto el fict, eso pondra muy alegre a KH, lo de su casi alma gemela se olle como si fueran novios, k lindo no (se le ponen los ojos de corazones) lo del salmon con jitomate hablalo con KH y a mi no me gusto k me agarraran del cuello con una navaja, ya k si estamos en condiciones insalubres T.T  
  
HikRemi:Hi n-n no se enoje señorita k se le kita lo bonita, bueno me imagino k ya discutio con KH este asunto asi k no es mucho de mi importancia publicarlo, asi k espero y yo salga en su lista de predilectos algun dia T.T  
  
Dark Magician Asuka:Hi n-n mira el pastelazo de hao no era su intencion aventarselo a usted pero como se resbalo intentara hacer otro pastelazo(osea un pastel bien grande)para k coman ustedes tres n-n.....de chocolate vdd???..como esta eso de k me kieren dejar sin compromiso k malas eres T.T haaa y si tienes problemas tecnicos los de televisa estan resolviendo esos problemas para poder mas programas al aire ;-)  
  
KH:al fin entro este capi, esta res la tercera vez k lo subo y apenas agarro espero les guste y recuerden.........DEJEN REVIEWS, o dinero, o una makina del tiempo k me hace mucha falta ;-)  
  
Matanse!!!! este digo..........mata ne!!!!! 


	4. ¿la historia de seto El encuentro de los...

-----------ºººººººººAventuras En Veracruzººººººººº-----------  
  
KH:Haaaaa.............mi pobre jeta.........me duele.......bueno da igual primero lo importante......Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii n-n como estan??yo mal TT los malditos examenes ya me sacaron dolor de cabeza......mi jefa soo molesta con la escuela...... y aca k apenas y llueve......en pleno verano!!!!!...... k asco es mi vida......pero weno gracias a todos los k mandaron reviews y me kiero disculpar por el capi pasado, ya k yo y yugi nos la fumamos verde.... o era morada???el caso es k nos la fumamos y pusimos un monton de estupideses.....pero pido disculpas x eso asi k sin mas preambulo aki vamos  
  
Mokuba:este......señor Kamui puedo decir el disclaimer??? n-n  
  
KH:haaa.....no claro k no, no hay problema  
  
Mokuba: bueno aki voy, yugioh no es del señor kamui solo lo usa para pasar el tiempo y medio matarnos por hay, asi k no vallan de shismosos con takahashi kieren.....por cierto al fin salimos mi bro y yo asi ....  
  
Kh:ya hablaste mucho mokuba, bueno empezamos, por cierto dejen sus reviews k me kitan el dolor de cabeza no sean malos n-n  
  
Dejandome de mamadas los dejo con: Aventuras en Veracruz!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bueno antes k nada y sobre todas las cosas la lista de las cosas raras k pongo  
  
{ Pensamientos }  
  
KH:Mis estupidos comentarios XD  
  
Lo k yo pienso Lo k hacen   
  
(Comentarios o aclaraciones)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Cap. 3. ¿La historia de Seto?...La aparicion de los hermanos kaiba  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Ya saben los cuatro cabrones de yami, ryo, tristan y joey estaban jugando futbol en el aeropuerto y rompieron tres masetas con los balonasos k soltaban....pero como en veracruz somos tan chingones les cayo la migra asi nomas.  
  
El de la migra: haber jovencitos, asi k haciendo bandalismo en un aeropuerto, hee??de donde son??  
  
El trio de cuatro(osease k joey se rajo y se pelo)(osea se largo): este.....pos ellos de egipto yo de japon y el de.....¡HEY A DONDE MIERDA FUE JOEY!  
  
Joey(detras de una maseta):{jajajajajaja, aki nunca me encontraran jijiji}  
  
.......................-------------------------------------------- ....................  
  
KH:oigan y los demas???  
  
Tea:yo k mierda he de saber!!  
  
Todos los presentes menos tea: ..  
  
Tea: k mierda me ven!!!!  
  
Todos(volteamos atras de ella para ver....pos de donde sale la mierda):pos ninguna  
  
Tea: pendejos ¬¬  
  
.----...........----------.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
El de migra: aver sus pasaportes  
  
Todos:tenga se los dan tenga  
  
El de migra: hey hey hey no se kieran pasar de listos estos pasaportes ya expiraron asi k tendraqn k retirarse o mocharse con una lanita ;)  
  
Todos: .. mocharnos con una lanita??  
  
Depronto tristan saca un diccionario de la florida lengua veracruzana/mexica y busca: mocharse con una lanita:Disece de dar mordida..... pero como no entendio busco mordida:Darle lana a alguien pa k deje de chingar....pero si imaginaran k como son pendejos buscaron lana:(con letras grandes)DINERO IMBECIL, SI TE LO DIGO A TI, IMBESIL.....y pos acabaron dandele 500 pesos al tipo pa k los dejara en paz  
  
El de migra:fue un placer atenderlos k la pasen bien nn  
  
Todos: de nada T.T  
  
Joey(apenas saliendo de su refugio): hey chicos k les dijo el de migra??  
  
Tristan:eres un maldito, por k nos dejaste empieza a horcar a joey hasta ponerlo morado  
  
Joey(bien morado):ya bajale viejo k no es pa tanto, mejor vanmos con los demas n-n  
  
Ryo: bueno k mas da ¬¬  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
KH:ya tardaban en donde estaban??  
  
Joey: pues nos detubo en tipo de migracion pero ya nos decicimos de el n-n  
  
KH: bueno vamos a pedir un taxi para irnos ya  
  
En el mismo momento en k pronuncie las palabras ya, se escucho desde atras la no armoniosa voz de alguien conocido.......pero mokuba ya les arruino la sorpresa, asi k ya saben kien es -.-  
  
Seto: mokuba ya llamaste a la limosina??  
  
Mokuba:si hermano n-n  
  
Entonces de la nada sale una limosina a toda velocidad, y se estaciona enfrente de nosotros, no habria problemas de no ser xk el tipo k la conducia era el abuelo de yugi, y como no via bien se estaciono arribe de nuestros pies .  
  
Todos:HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MIS PIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Salomon: señor seto ya puede subir n-n.....he ustedes no son el señor seto.....  
  
Yugi: abuelo ponte tus lentes k no ves k soy yo ¬¬  
  
Salomon:pero si eres tu yugi n-n, y el señor seto??  
  
KH:este....seto no esta, pero dijo k nos llavara a nuestra casa asi k no sea malo y llevenos n-n  
  
Salomon: ok no hay problema n-n  
  
Se cierra la puerta y salomon arranca el carro como a unos 100km/h saliendo lo mas rapido del aeropuerto, paso por todo el centro, subio un puente por la cavi, y pos llego hasta soriano los pinos.....siguio mas adelante y doble en la gasolinera y nos dejo en una humilda casa, segun como le habia dicho k hiciera yo, si, nos llevo a mi casa n-n  
  
Salomon:listo ya llegamos n-n  
  
KH: gracias salo, ahora vamonos de prisa  
  
Y ya cuando todos nos habiamos bajado, un helicoptero aterrizo, y tenia el emblema de KAIBA CORP al bajar mando a volar a la limosina con todo y anciano, destruye los arbeles cerca y mato a unas pobres hormigas T.T  
  
Seto:malditos!!!!! x su culpa tube muchos problemas para llegar a mi hogar!!!!  
  
KH: hay si tu, como no ¬¬  
  
Seto: k kieres k te cuente todo lo k me paso!!!!!  
  
KH: pues dilo imbecil ¬¬  
  
Seto: pues ahi te va mi historia!!!!  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-  
  
Despues de ver komo llegaba la limosina y oir gritar a unos tarados mokuba y yo salimos corriendo para alcanzar a salomon, pero vi k subio a unos extraños a la limosina, y arranco, y justo cuando llegamos mokuba y yo, ademas de k habia en maldito charco ocacionado por las lluvias, y cuando el anciano arranco nos empapo, luego como ningun taxi nos kiso parar xk no teniamos mucho dinero decidimos tomar un micro, al subir arranco y nos fuimos pa tras, no habia un maldito asiento, ay habia un friego de mujeres agarrandome las nalgas......mokuba se durmio de pie, nos pasamos de donde teniamos k bajarnos, y al bajarnos el infeliz arranco sin cerrar la puerta y nos caimos..........y esa es mi historia y fin  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Seto: y esa es mi tragica historia  
  
KH:hay no sea mamon le doy un zape(golpe en la nuca)  
  
Seto: hey k te pasa imbecil!!!! kieres pleito  
  
KH: huuuuy si tu, musculos de nena me va a madrear, k miedo  
  
Seto: pos si lo hare wey, k te parece!!!!  
  
To Be Continue.........................  
  
Ahora si se k me la fume morada, y combinada con los estudios, woooow k droga....pero weno he aki alguien mas capaz de leer los reviews.....el grande y uni, el mejor de todos, el gran....¡YOOOO!aparece kamui(si ekl de x-1999) hay no me estes kitando mi credito wey ¬¬  
  
KH:perdon kamui T.T, bueno contesta los reviews kieres  
  
Kamui: no kiero pero lo hare  
  
Leonardo guillermo dressler fuentes:wey k weva leer tu nombre, k weno k te gusto.....pronto mas yuri....k es panita??  
  
Solo Kat:Hola..... no te ahogues.....k mal k mely no haya venido....si kieres la direccion de KH te la doy: Playa la quebrada #265 entre playa sanfandier y playa el reloj Col. playa linda seccion nueva veracruz, ver......te daria el telefono pa k lo chingues pero como no lo pides pos, k mal.....y lo de los chocolates de joey permiteme Va por joey jalandolo de las patillas tomo joey te mandan estos chocolates ¬¬ Joey: Wiiiiiiiii chocolates n-n.....no hay dulces felizes?? Kamui:ya vete joey ¬¬  
  
Dark Magician Asuka: K weno k te gusta el fict.........y pos si no lo habia notado si, la te de toloache si es del otro bando, si no xk daria tanto sermon de la amistad y no pelara los hombres en la serie??.....KH ya se puso a preparar tu pastel de chocolate asi k no lo apresures, bueno y lo de su gran fan...........pues.......el tipo esta k no se la cree  
  
Chrystal Ketchum Darklight: .. alguien me lo traduce?? bueno, nadie penso k KH tuviera reviewr por aki......y weno ni el penso tener un 7 en el lemon....... se imaginaba un 2 jajajajajaja........pero un 7 no es tan malo  
  
Kh: ya te puedes ir kamui ya no te necesito  
  
Kamui: bueno, pero ya no me vuelvas a molestar ¬¬  
  
KH: si si si,,,,,,,,,adios kamui........y bueno ya saben, reviews, pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, un acordion para los examenes de segundo año y del ultimo bimestre, o peticiones de salir, matar, o entregar algo seran recividas junto con sus reviews n-n, no se aceptan bombas.....asi k hasta la proxima!!!  
  
Mata ne!!!! 


	5. El escritor contra el escrito KS69 vs Ka...

-----------ºººººººººAventuras En Veracruzººººººººº-----------  
  
KH:Hi n-n bueno decidi apurarme para subir este capi antes del fin de semana, y pos ya nomas me keda una semana de examenes wiiiiiii.....ya falta poco para la publicacion de mi diario, pienso publicarlo este sabado en yahoo espero sea de su agrado x k me ezforze mucho haciendolo n-n  
  
Joey:olle wey k le vas ha hacer a kaiba???  
  
KH:algo muy pero muy bonito k le gustara mucho jijijijijijin-n  
  
Joey:HAAAAAAAAA TE SALIO TU LADO YAOI!!!!!CORRAN DONDE PUEDAN!!!!!!  
  
Kh:tarado...........bueno no le hagan caso a joshep, ya k le voy ha hacer algo mas bonito a kaiba n-n  
  
Dejandome de mamadas los dejo con: Aventuras en Veracruz!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bueno antes k nada y sobre todas las cosas la lista de las cosas raras k pongo  
  
{ Pensamientos }  
  
KH:Mis estupidos comentarios XD  
  
Lo k yo pienso Lo k hacen   
  
(Comentarios o aclaraciones)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Cap. 4. El escritor contra el escrito!!!......KS69 vs. Kaiba  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Kaiba:vamos andale, intenta golpearme como dices  
  
KS69:como tu digas!!!!!  
  
Le propino en golpe directo a la nariz a kaiba, lo cual lo deja sangrando de esta, solo imaginense a seto sangrando de la nariz por un golpe mio, bueno el caso es k seto se tiro al piso agarrandose la nariz y gimiendo, jejejeje k wen golpe n-n  
  
Kaiba:infeliz me las pagaras!!!!!  
  
KS69:huyyyy si k vas ha hacer echarme a tus gorilas???  
  
Kaiba:no, esto hare!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
EL kaiba me metio una patada en el estomago..... mi etomago T-T y este golpe fue mas fuerte k el k le meti en la nariz, y como seto no es un tramposo espero hasta k me levantara para seguir con la pelea......pero claro alguien tiene ksalir madreado y eso no sere yo n-n  
  
Kaiba:apurate kieres k no tengo todo el dia  
  
KS69: haaa.........wey si k pegas fuerte....esto sera divertido n-n  
  
Kaiba:deja de fanfarronear y vamos a pelear!!!!!  
  
KS69:como kieras...pero espera un momento n-n  
  
Kaiba: bueno ¬¬ pero apurate ¬¬  
  
Entro a mi casita (ya la habia sacado del fict xDDD) y salgo con un arsenal todo marca kaola su (si, la de love hina) claro k sera un pelea memorial, y con gran destruccion de casas y esas cosas jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja xDDDD (hay mi osico)  
  
KS69:toma kaiba pelearemos con esto n-n le abiento unas armas y yo me kedo con el resto  
  
Kaiba:k con estas cosas..........bueno pero perderas  
  
Kaiba camina un poco y yo hago lo mismo.....me pongo a ver donde refugiarme....y seto ya encontro refugio....me pongo detras de un auto y espero el conteo para la masacre jejejejejejejejejejejeje n-n  
  
Todos:5............4.............3...........2.........1.........matense!!!! !!salen corriendo a esconderce a donde puedan  
  
Kaiba:MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!toma esto kamui!!!!!!!!empieza a disparar con su metralleta al carro  
  
KS69:dems.........no keria hacer esto pero........no me keda de otra.....seto!!!! muere!!!!!!!le lanzo fotos de tea y juan gabriel xDDDD  
  
Kaiba:haaaaaa demonios!!!!!!!!!mokuba el lanza llamas ahora!!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba:seto tomale da la tan nombrada arma  
  
Kaiba:MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Ò.Ó tomen eso estupidas fotoskemo todas las fotos pero dejo libre el camino para......  
  
KS69:eres un tarado kaiba!!!!toma esto!!!!!!!jajajajajajajajajajajajajajale empieso a disparar con una magnifica metrallete semi automatica  
  
Kaiba:hooo diablos!!!!........pues si este es tu juego yo tambien puedo participar!!!!!!seto agarra a tea k se habia escondido en su helicoptero(donde estaba el claro xDDD) y la arroja hacia mi  
  
KS69:heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey no se vale aventar desperdicios kimicos!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba:haaa perdona!!!!agarra a tristan(kien estaba con tea) y lo habienta igual  
  
KS69:kaiba.....K TE DIJE DE LOS DESPERDICIOS KIMICOS!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba:.........bueno ya!!!!!ahora si agarro una granada y la avento)  
  
Ks69:haaaaaa una granada maldito!!!!!!salgo corriendo del lugar  
  
Bomba: tic....................cric...............BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!!!!  
  
kS69:UUUFFFFFF.........estubo cerca........bueno ahora si atacar a seto!!!!salgo corriendo hasta la parte de atras del helicoptero de seto y me subomuere seto!!!!!!!!!jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja  
  
Yami:haaaa demonios trae una granada!!!!nos va a matar a todos!!!!!toma KS69yami avienta su rompejetas del milenio(le puse rompejetas xk me rompio la mia)  
  
Y por acto de magia del rompe jetas sali Hikaremi y abraza a seto.....y me amenaza con su 9mm T-T y logicamente o es morir o vivir k creen k haga???  
  
Hik:alto ahi Kam........si le vas ha hacer algo a mi kerido kai moriras!!!!!  
  
To Be Continue...........................................  
  
K les parecio??mamado??fumado??de locos??pos me da igual por k es mi gran capì de guerra!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj ajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj ajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja bueno ya me pase de risa........... como hay pocos reviews......pos solo dire tonterias y no le dire a nadie k responda jejejejeje  
  
HikRemi:K weno k te gusto n-n......k mal k no te gusto mi nuevo nick T-T pero no hay pex la historia sigue con tu presencia......asi k no te preocupes por no salir k si lo haras  
  
Darknes Ketchum Light:hooooo asi k vives en reforma......no me keda tan lejos jejejejeje n-n bueno k weno k te agrado la historia n-n y proximamente abriremos el buzon telmex.....asi es....todos tus reviews seran respondidos y dejaremos tu numero telefonico yu el de la persona a kien le mandaste el review (osea yo xDDDDD) y asi obtendran mi fono jejeje........no era broma mira mi fono es 22-91-06-90-70  
  
Y ya saben dejen reviews, dinero, algun acordian de historia, alkalserses, pasteles o cualkier cosa acompañado de su review y su nimero telefonico y seran recividos por el buzon telmex n-n  
  
Mata ne!!!!!!! 


	6. ¿que paso con la pelea?

-----------ºººººººººAventuras En Veracruzººººººººº-----------  
  
KS69:ya llego ya estoy aqui ya llego kamui el vailador!!!!bueno ya terminaron mis examenes, me cabeza se esta recuperando, y bueno ya estoy entrando en cordura.......... y por las estupideses que dije en el capi pasado, pos......pedo disculpas a crystal, cualquiera se puede equivocar, nee??  
  
Yami:Olle kam ¬¬ el disclaimer ¬¬  
  
KS69:ok ok ok....... yugioh! asi como serenity no son mios...T-T son de Kazuki Takaño...digo Takahashi...solo me divierte con las escenas que prox. pondre de yuri  
  
Yami:Tu y tu yuri ¬¬  
  
KS69:FUCK YOU ¬¬ .......bueno empesemos  
  
Los dejo con: Aventuras en Veracruz!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bueno antes k nada y sobre todas las cosas la lista de las cosas raras k pongo  
  
{ Pensamientos }  
  
KH:Mis estupidos comentarios XD  
  
Lo k yo pienso Lo k hacen   
  
(Comentarios o aclaraciones)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Cap. 6. ¡que paso con la pelea! Encuentros en el baño  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Tea:Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja jajajajajajaja  
  
Kaiba:que te parece tan gracioso residuo toxico ¬¬  
  
Tea:Olle!!.!!.!!.!!.!!.!!.!!.!!  
  
Mai:deja a mi pobre pedofila Ò.Ó  
  
Todos: tu pedofila (con una gotita de sudar en la nuca)  
  
Mai:este digo.......a mi amiga n-n  
  
Todos: o.o o.O O.O ..  
  
o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o  
  
En un hospital cercano a mi house (como a 7:30 minutos en micro)  
  
KS69: haaaaa.........mi cabeza....ha chirrion...y estas vendas???  
  
serenity:¿que?¿¿no te acuerdas kam??  
  
KS69:acordarme de q?  
  
serenity:De que seto te partio tu maiz(osea madre, cara, o mas simple me golpeo)  
  
KS69:que seto hizo que!!!!...........no puede ser T.T haaa........ya me acorde....  
  
----------------Flash Back-------------------  
  
Hik: Noooooooooo!!!!!deja a mi seto!!!!!!!!!  
  
Todos: o.o chale y esta???  
  
Tea: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! una loca psicopata!!!!!  
  
Hik: ¬¬ estupida te  
  
Tea:soy TEA para tu informacion ¬¬  
  
Hik: si si ya, eso es lo de menos ¬¬  
  
KS69:este......se puede saber.....que haces aqui!!!!!!  
  
Hik:pos que vine a rescatar a mi kai n-n, asi que no te atrevaz a tocarlo o detono esta bomba marca mocsaca su potenta bomba marca moc  
  
KS69: ha no seas mamona que esa bomba es de plastico ¬¬ ademas mira estoy tocando a tu seto y no me haces nada le pongo el dedo en la camisa, luego la mano luego...... lean abajo  
  
Hik:haaaaaaaa eres un bastardo!!!!!!mueran jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja  
  
Bomba:BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!!!!!!  
  
Todos:El equipo yugioh! esta en aire otra vez!!!!  
  
------------------Fin FB------------------------  
  
KS69:olle, y los demas???  
  
serenity:estan en tu casa, tu fuiste el unico que se quedara en el hospital hasta mañana U.U  
  
KS69: .. dems....ya me la pagara esa tal hik ¬¬  
  
-----------------------o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o------------------ ----------  
  
En casa, si la mia tarados ¬¬ no en la suya ¬¬  
  
Tristan: olle yami, como es que dejaste a hik entrar en el rompecabezas del milenio???  
  
Yami:pos mira eso es facil, como me harte de oirla hablar como loca, pos la encerre en el rompecabezas y hay la tengo ahora n-n  
  
Rompecabezas:Sacame de aqui maldito yami aprovechado!!!!solo por que eres unos milenios mayor que yo!!!!  
  
Yami:hay mis orejitas T-T me zumban T.T  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Cuarto de kamui shirou 69, a las 2300 (osea a las 11.00 pm)  
  
Ryo:bakura despierta.....bakura  
  
Bakura: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ(con un lindo miquito de fuera)  
  
Ryo:BAKURA DESPIERTA!!!!  
  
Bakura.hee.....que pasa ryo??  
  
Ryo: ven acompañame n-n  
  
Bakura:ok.......pero mas te vale no hacer lo que hiciste la ultima vez ¬¬  
  
Ryo:claro que no n-n es algo mejor n-n  
  
Bakura:te prohibo matar a gente desconicida ¬¬  
  
Ryo: no es eso tontito n-n mira acompañame  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
Ryo abre la puerta del baño( como a 10 segundos de mi cuarto caminando xDD) y se encuentran con la sorpresa de su vida  
  
Tea: hooo yeah!!!! more more more mai more  
  
Mai:hooo......haaaaaa.........claro que si me pedofila!!!  
  
Bakura y Ryo: .. o.o o.O O.o O.O mami!!!!!!  
  
Ryo:eso fue horrible...........la proxima vez......lo grabare y se lo mostrare a yugi!!!!  
  
Bakura: ryo ¬¬ eso es peor ¬¬  
  
Ryo:pero va ha ser divertido ver su cara n-n  
  
Bakura:bue tienes razon...... voy por la camara  
  
To Be Continue...........................................  
  
El primer trabajo que hago despues de examenes.....por lo que veo tanto tanto estudiar me mata......pero weno hay cosas peores.... como las vividas esta tarde por ryo y bakura...... sin duda, sus vidas no volveran ha ser iguales Ú.Ù  
  
Y bueno esta vez tampoco hubo reviews muchos T.T pero pondre a contestar al ligador de ligadores, un gigogolo inato, el unico y apresiado por las mujeres, el gran....Duke Dublin  
  
Duke:bueno hoy les contestare los reviews, para evitar errores como en los ficts pasados ¬¬  
  
KS69:que quieres decir Dublin ¬¬  
  
Duke:nada, solo que aqui estan los reviews n-n  
  
HikRemi:Que weno que te choco el capi, que mal la falta de internet, al menos tienes en tu escuela.....en la escuela de kam no tiene T.T pero weno que mas da, sigue escribiendo y nosotros tambien lo haremos n-n  
  
Crystal Ketchum Darklight:que hongo!!!!no no no, el buzon telmex es totalmente gratuito, que nunca viste el comercial?? y weno kam intentara comunicarse contigo cuando tenga tarjeta pa su cel......o pa cuando lo encuentre y lo recargue xDD bueno gracias por seguir mandando reviews n-n  
  
Bueno dejen reviews, que son los que me dan las fuerzas pa seguir escribiendo, y ya saben criticas destructivas y constructivas, peticiones de salir, algo que me quieran pedir o preguntar o si quieren saber el significado de la vida solo manden un review a su servilleta n-n  
  
Mata ne!!!!!!! 


	7. CapiEspecial Hik cumpleaños

-----------ºººººººººAventuras En Veracruzººººººººº-----------  
  
KS69:Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a todo el mundo bueno este es un capi especial, es para una amiga que cumple hoy años, felices 16 , quieren saber quien es ella? bueno su nick es hik, asi que hik, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!este capi es para ti n-n ha pero no solo eso. no, todos los de yugi, si todos ya que fue pa lo unico que me alcanzo el dinero, te daran una sorpresita n-n asi que disfruta que hoy es tu dia n-n ha por cierto si alguien quiere una fiesta asi, solo digamelo con un review n-n  
  
Todos:disclaimer kamui, el disclaimer  
  
KS69:bueno, hoy el disclaimer lo dara.....mmmmmm.....tu, si tu Hik!!!  
  
Hik:bueno es un honor dar el disclaimer asi que ahi les va,yugioh!!no es ni mio ni de kamui, pero al contrario Seto kaiba es mio!!!si mio y solo mio y si alguien lo quiere tendra que pelear por el!!!!  
  
Todos. O.O  
  
Kaiba: YO NO SOY DE NADIE!!!Ò.Ó  
  
KS69:bueno chicos calmense.....dejemos de pelear y vamos con este capirulo especial!!!!  
  
Bueno antes k nada y sobre todas las cosas la lista de las cosas raras k pongo  
  
{ Pensamientos }  
  
KH:Mis estupidos comentarios XD  
  
Lo k yo pienso Lo k hacen   
  
(Comentarios o aclaraciones)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Cap. Especial. EL CUMPLE DE HIK  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Todo estaba normal en casa, se podia ver a tea besando apasionadamente a may, ryo llevando a bakura al lado oscuro..........de la fuerza, no de la casa inches cochinotes ¬¬ , yami y seto estaban teniendo un duelo..... pero yami nos llevo al reino de las sombras ¬¬ A los curiosos fue un empate n-n tristan, joey y duke salieron a "pasear" un motivo mas de ellos para ir a ligar chavas....como se an de imaginar a tristan la va muy mal jijiji, yugi y mokuba estaban jugando inocentemente a ver quien hacia enojarme ¬¬ asi que todo estaba normal.....ha si a exepcion de que hik puso un enorme, y cuando digo enerme me refiero a algo de como 2 metros de alto y 2 de ancho, calendario señalando el dia 23 de junio, y decia "cumpleaños de hik" pero como estabamos muy ocupados pos... ni caso le hicimos n-n  
  
Mokuba:KAMUI!!!!!QUE MALO ERES YA VERAS CON MI HERMANO!!!  
  
KS69:jajajajaja, tu hermano que me va ha hacer ¬¬ ademas te mereses estar enserrado por haberme regado la tinta indeleble encima ¬¬  
  
yugi:pero kamui fue sin querer queriendo T.T  
  
KS69:ahora por esa estupides se van a quedar colgados ¬¬  
  
Yami:MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!te volvi a ganar por 40ª vez seto jajajajajajajajajajajaja  
  
seto:pero yo te he ganado tambien 40 vecez ..  
  
yami: .. DESEMPATE!!!!!Ò.Ó  
  
Seto:vas a perdon yami!!!!!!!  
  
Tea:hoooo may, aqui no!!!  
  
May:entonses donde mi pedofila (poner aqui cara de semiorgasmo de mai)  
  
Tea: en nuestro nido de amor tontita n-n  
  
May: pues vamos al baño mi pedofila n-n  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
mientras tanto en plaza americas, segun el magazin GB, la plaza mas concurrida de veracruz, despues del mercado, estaban nuestros tres queridos, adorados, amados por las chicas duke, joey y...... y este como se llama??tristan: soy tristan, tarado ¬¬ KS69:a si tristan tarado n-n , bueno como iba diciendo, estos tres agradables sujetos se pusieron a ligar, y como toda regla basica del conquistador es cazar en grupos de tres Joey:alto, donde dice eso?? KS69:en love hina, haitani lo dice cuando todos van al mar por primera vez(love hina no.14 creo) Duke:aparte esta escrito aqui en el unico manual de los cazanovas ;) Joey:oraleee KS69:puedo seguir narrando?? Los tres:claro n-n KS69:gracias n-n , bueno duke no tubo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para conquistar5 a alguien ya que se encontraba rodeado de muchachitas bien monas n-n joey...pues con dos gueras que pa que les digo(introducir me cara de cochino depravado) y tristan......se salvo el mijo ya que era quien tenia a mas chvas con el ..  
  
Chavas:es el es el!!!!  
  
Tristan:soy yo soy yo n-n{ya la hize tengo mas chavas que esos presumidos}  
  
Chavas:es eldepravado que nos vio cambiarnos de ropa!!!!ataquenlo!!!  
  
Tristan:que salio como alma que lleva el diabloMAMIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!TT  
  
Tristan si que corria rapido, perdio a la multitud de chicas que lo seguian, estaba libre a los 10 segundos despues....pero que habran hecho las chicas??vamos a verlas n-n  
  
Chava1:pa mi que es gay  
  
Chava2:mira que resistirse a un ataque de besos y de caricias.....  
  
Chava3:y si mejor vamos con sus amigos??  
  
Chava2:bueno vamos n-n  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
En casa, hil hacia un alboroto por el calendario pegado, claro queria que le hicieran caso, pero weno, aquien le iba a importar su cumpleaños??cuando se puede ver otro rollo a las cuatro de la tarde??claro que era repeticion por que se estaban preparando para ver otro rollo todo el santo dia  
  
Hik:oigan hoy es mi cumpleaños!!!que me van a regalar n-n  
  
Todos:tubo, tubo, subete a mi tubo, tubo, tuuuuuuuuubooooooo, quiero tuuuuuboooo.....  
  
Hik: .. mejor me voy ¬¬  
  
Serenity: yo te acompaño hik n-n  
  
Hik: bueno n-n  
  
Serenity y la cumplañera salieron de la casa, cuando nos aseguramos que ya se habian ido  
  
KS69:bueno hay que preparar todo para el cumple de hik, todos pongan los adornos......seto, ryo (osea yami bakura) ustedes vienen conmigo n-n  
  
Seto y Ryo:hee!!desde cuando nos mandas ¬¬  
  
KS69:desde que empese a escribir este fict¬¬ ahora siganme ¬¬  
  
Los dos:si kamui ¬¬  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
mientras tanto en plaza americas......si con los cazanovas japoneses que atraen a las chicas jarochas, no no estoy hablando del topper y aleman, si no del duo dinamico, joey y duke!!!  
  
Celular: RIIIIIIIIING......RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING.......RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!.....PI- mensaje de joey al no contestar-(es una opcion del celular japones para que el dueño del celular responda)Por un carajo estoy sonando contestame o le digo a tea que de uno de sus sermones(todo esto en japones)  
  
Joey:haaaaaaaaaaaalo??  
  
KS69:joey traite a los demas para la casa, yo voy al aeropuerto,hasle caso a las ordenes de....... de yugi!!!!!adios.....piiiiii........piiiiii  
  
Joey: O.O hey chicos vamonos!!!!  
  
Duke: heee O.O lo siento chicas pero tengo que retirarme n-n  
  
Chicas:haaaaaaa.......... Ó.Ò  
  
Tristan: por fin ¬¬  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
En una............SEX SHOP.........de...........pues sepa donde hay por aca por que nunca me puse a buscarla ¬¬ (aja si como no, esa ni yo me la creo) nos pusimos a buscar ropa para seto y ryo, ha joey, duke y tristan les dejamos lo del pastel gigante......... ya se imaginan lo que hare verdad :) pero weno volvamos a la sex shop.  
  
KS69:Chicos escojan lo que quieran, solo una prenda para cada uno ¬¬  
  
Ryo:listo ya lo escogi vamonos  
  
Seto:yo rtambien ¬¬ ya vamonos........  
  
KS69:bueno deja lo pago y ya ¬¬  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Mientras tanto en la pasteleria haaa...... patito n-n estaban los demas weyes comprando dos pasteles para hik, ordenes mias, ellos estan cuidando a dos pequeños egipcios que recogi en el aeropuerto pero como no quise escribirlo no se enterarpon n-n  
  
Joey:oiga cuanto falta para ese pastel???  
  
Encargado:muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy poco n-n  
  
15 minutos despues  
  
Joey:Ya esta listo??  
  
Encargado:noooooooooooooooooooooooooo n-n  
  
Marik:ya me arte, usare el poder de mi cetro del milenio para que cosinen ese pastel mas rapido!!!  
  
30 segundos despues  
  
Encargado:aqui tienen su pastel de chocolate pequeño y el grande de carton con merengue arriba n-n son $1039 por favor n-n  
  
Marik:¬¬ luego se lo pagamos  
  
Encargado:Si amo marik  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Hik:olle como que ya es muy tarde, regresamos a casa de kamui???  
  
Serenity: ok n-n vamonos n-n  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
KS69:oigan chicos guarden todo rapido!!!  
  
Todos:ya vamos ya vamos  
  
Celular:RIIIIIIIIIIIING.........RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING......RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ING  
  
KS69:bueno??que......ha...esta bien......se cuidan n-n, bueno chicos, apurense que ya vienen para aca n-n  
  
Todos:queeeeeeeeeeeee!!rapido rapido......  
  
5 MINUTOS DESPUES...........  
  
KS69:bueno preparense que ahi vienen, apaguen las luses, y escondansen detras de donde puedan.......  
  
Puerta:toc...toc...  
  
Serenity:por lo que veo no hay nadie......  
  
Todos(menos hik):se prenden la lucesSORPRESAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Hik: o.o O.o o.O O.O TT gracias chicos n-n  
  
KS69:pero esperate que ahi viene tu pastel n-n  
  
Bakura y Malik traen un pastel de por lo menor 1.80 de altura, de merengue, si ya saben que es el grandote de carton pero que mas da ¬¬y a que no se imaginan que es lo que hay adentro del pastel, si tal vez sea eso, u eso, o quisas eso, no eso no ¬¬ mejor lean abajo n-n  
  
Seto y Ryo:FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HIK!!salen del pastel, con los super mega hipeer mini tanga que les hize comprar  
  
Hik:haaaaaaaaaa (cara de que se le riega la baba)(se desmaya)  
  
Todos: O.O, bueno mas pastel para nosotros n-n  
  
..........................................The End??...........................................  
  
Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!esta es una de mis tantas sorpresas por ser tu cumple hik n-n asi que ya saben no duden en decirme su cumple n-n y perdonen el final medio mamado, pero le estoy haciendo sobre la madrugada ¬¬ y el sueño le gana a uno, pero weno, solo me queda una cosa por decir:  
  
¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HIK!  
  
Bueno no se si contestar reviews.... tu que dices hik??Hik:sigue babeandoKS69:eso lo tomare como un si n-n bueno quien contestara reviews......hik, no aun sigue babeando, yami, no, joey, no.... ya se, que tal tu marik!!  
  
Marik:yo ¬¬ ok pero no me culpes por sus estupideses ¬¬  
  
KS69:si si como quieras pero ya contesta los reviews quieres ¬¬  
  
Marik:huy que genio, bueno aqui vamos con sus estupidos reviews ¬¬ los cuales no tienen la mas minima logica del mundo pero que mas da ¬¬  
  
Kat y Crystal: he bueno...... con ustedes esta dificil, quires llevarte a los naquitos estos escuincles a capesio??olle como crees osea(en tonito fresa) capesio!!ho my good!!(ya en tono normal) bueno has lo que quieras, si quieres discutir tu plan, dile a kamui a su telefono privado(tescucho2hotmail.com o al 044-22-91-06-90-75) y la tipa es hik, una amiga de kamui ni mas ni menos, pero weno, por cierto hubieras visto a kamui!!jajajajajajaja!!cuando te quiso llamar!!jajajajajajajaja!! apenas y podia hablar!!tava todo nervioso!!jajajajajajajajajajajaja!! bueno tus regalos ya fueron dados, pero dice kamui que como lo vas a matar si no sabes donde vive??o espera, si sabes!!jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja bueno adios n-n se portan bien, y si se portan mal me invittan n-n  
  
Dark Magician Asuka:No te creas que te extrañabamos a ti y a tu bola de cosas raras ¬¬ KS69:no hables por los demas ¬¬ Marik: bueno en que estabamos??asi tus tareas....que mal pedo que estes en clases de ingles!!jajajajajajaja pero por algo es no??bueno no se cuiden y torturen a la tea de mi parte n-n  
  
Z-Roy:Bueno no te preocupes por el review, de todas formas esta historia es un asco!!!jajajajajajajajajajajaja...bueno ya me calma, si no me va ha dolor mi pansita T.T bueno primero: Gracias por los desnudos de hitomi!!!!! es lo que la da sentido a mi vida T-T!!! y bueno segundo, sesshu no tienes una espada extra que me quieras prestar para usar en el faraon??bueno todos mundo, no se olviden de leer el fict de "MAGIA OSCURA" de este novato¬¬  
  
KS69:bueno ya dejamos a marik para que deje de insultar a la gente, y bueno si desean dejar review haganlo nos harian muy felices creanme T.T es por el bien de los niños de la calle, asi que dejen su review con su donativo y alguna sugerencia o lo que deseen poner en el T.T pero dejenos uno, no sean, tenemos sueño y un review no afecta a nadie, asi que please, dejen un reviewsito T.T miren que hasta rogandoles me tienen.......bueno si no quieren no lo hagan ¬¬  
  
Mata ne!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
